Felino
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Hermione gosta de gatos. Quem pode culpála?


_**Felino**_

_Autora: _Humildemente Ju  
_Classificação: _PG13  
_Gênero: _romance  
_Spoilers: _Enigma do Príncipe  
_N/A: _Hermione POV.

* * *

Ele cheirava bem.

Ok, ele era um ser nojento, prepotente, sonserino metido, e mais algumas dezenas de adjetivos ruins, mas ainda assim, eu não podia negar o quanto ele cheirava bem.

Eu fiquei bem atrás dele no barco, em nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e todos estavam tão apertados e distraídos com a visão do castelo que eu podia enterrar meu nariz na curva de seu pescoço e ninguém perceberia. Mas eu não fiz.

Mais tarde, no jantar de boas vindas, eu o vi sorrindo. Ao seu lado, um garoto que parecia reluzir à luz da lua. Pele branca, cabelo muito loiro e um anel com uma pedra tão brilhante que dava pra perceber que era uma esmeralda legítima mesmo a distância em que eu me encontrava. O tal garoto parecia gostar da atenção que estava recebendo, falando e gesticulando cada vez mais. Meu olhar não demorou mais que uns segundos nele. Não havia nenhum mistério ali.

Então eu voltei-me novamente para ele e não pude mais olhar para outro lugar. Eu admirava seus olhos negros e imaginava o quão frios eles poderiam ser. Seus lábios se torciam num sorriso irônico e suas sobrancelhas arquejavam a cada gesto afetado do colega loiro, dando-lhe um ar esnobe e divertido. Sem perceber, me peguei desejando que o loiro continuasse seu discurso. Porque aí eu poderia examinar o sorriso dele por mais tempo. Aquele sorriso vagaroso e felino que iluminava seu rosto sem, no entanto, chegar aos olhos.

Realmente, havia algo no jeito dele que me lembrava um gato. Pareceu estranho pensar nisso na hora, mas depois de um tempo, eu não conseguia parar de associá-lo ao animal que mais me fascinava. Os gestos preguiçosos estavam lá, eram iguais. Os olhos misteriosos, muito puxados, que quase sumiam com o sorriso. E também, a altivez. A discrição. A sutileza. Calmo, mas sempre alerta. Sempre à espreita, pronto para se esquivar. Para revidar. Para atacar. Assim, como acontecia com os gatos, conquistá-lo não devia ser uma tarefa fácil. Eu sabia que bastava somente um movimento em falso, um só erro, e os bichanos fugiam, iam embora.

Durante muito tempo me perguntei se ele fugiria ou me feriria, caso eu ousasse ultrapassar os limites impostos pela rivalidade das casas e tentasse me aproximar.

Pensava que talvez se eu insistisse, se eu realmente insistisse, eu poderia conversar com ele. Chegar mais perto.

Porém, eu costumava espantar esses pensamentos. Eles me causavam certa... fraqueza.

* * *

Eu tinha consciência que meus olhos chegavam a brilhar a cada checada na poção polissuco, coisa que eu fazia três ou mais vezes no dia.

Toda vez que me sentia culpada por burlar as regras da escola, dizia a mim mesma que era por uma boa razão, que se não fosse a poção seria muito mais difícil nós descobrirmos se Malfoy tinha ou não relação com os alunos transformados em pedra. Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, afinal. E o orgulho também falava alto nessas horas, sempre que eu conferia o caldeirão e confirmava não haver nada de errado. Eu, uma aluna do segundo ano, podia fazer uma poção dificílima com perfeição.

Entretanto, além dessas vozes tão certas e incentivadoras, havia uma vozinha lá no fundo da minha cabeça, que de vez em quando vinha à tona. Eu não gostava dela. Ela me dizia que eu tinha outro motivo para invadir a sala comunal da Sonserina. E esse motivo era _ele_. Saber com quem ele conversava, o modo como estudava e talvez até ver aquele sorriso novamente...

Uma vez, ouvi a conversa de duas primeiranistas sonserinas. Elas falavam dele, de como era educado, inteligente, rico... Tive de sair do banheiro mesmo querendo ouvir mais. Meu rosto ardia em brasas, mas ao contrário do que possam pensar, não era por raiva ou por inveja das meninas. Era estranho, mas eu me senti... _envergonhada_.

* * *

Pouco antes de começar o terceiro ano, comprei um gato.

* * *

- Ah merda... O que eu vou fazer? – falei comigo mesma, num sussurro desesperado ao me esconder atrás de uma coluna.

- Fugindo do Cormac McChato?

Engraçado o poder que aquela voz masculina teve sobre mim. Eu senti todos os meus interiores se revirarem e as mãos gelarem quase que automaticamente.

- Tudo bem, Granger. Não precisa ficar com medo. Prometo que não conto – ele continuou, visivelmente divertido com a minha expressão de... medo?

- Er... Eu... Hm...

Ok, saibam que ficar sem fala era uma experiência nova pra mim, então eu imagino o quão vermelha devo ter ficado.

- Granger, você é mesmo uma sangue-ruim bastante esquisita – e ele arqueou a sobrancelha, para meu deleite.

Devo esclarecer que não o ouvi dizendo isso, pois o rock que tocava estava muito alto, e sabem, verdadeiros felinos não se dão ao trabalho de gritar. Mas eu li seus lábios.

E então ele sumiu entre as pessoas, me deixando para trás ainda sem fala.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Blaise Zabini me dirigiu a palavra.

E puxa, aquilo foi bom.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ele olhou para mim.

Não foi um olhar casual, sabem? Desses que a gente dá de passagem, não demorando muito no alvo. Também não foi um olhar por acidente, daqueles que inevitavelmente acontecem entre sonserinos e grifinórios por acaso, onde ambos desviam os olhos constrangidos no segundo seguinte. Foi um olhar penetrante. Típico dos gatos.

E ele assegurou que eu percebesse seus olhos negros. Durante o que me pareceu ser um longo tempo, nós nos contemplamos.

Minutos mais tarde, eu estava na minha cama, ofegando. Eu olhava para Bichento, sentado na janela, numa pose tão nobre. Lembrei-me daqueles olhos e me senti quente, úmida. A falação de Parvati e Lilá voltando do almoço interromperamram o caminho que minhas msonserinos e grifininterrompeu o caminho que minhas mãos faziam por minha barriga.

Típico.

* * *

Oh Merlin, ele estava gemendo. Ele gemia contra minha boca e eu estava simplesmente eufórica por causar esse efeito.

Eu não fazia idéia de que aquela região dos garotos era tão sensível. Não fazia idéia de que _aquela_ região _em mim _era tão sensível. Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe com Vitor (na verdade só ficamos nos beijos inocentes) e os livros não explicavam um terço das sensações. Nem mesmo quando eu a explorava com minhas mãos eu sentia tudo aquilo.

E seus gemidos só me faziam querer mais.

Me encostei mais ainda nele, o espremendo contra a parede. Ele, por sua vez, continuou no mesmo ritmo, sugando meus lábios e se movendo lentamente, enquanto suas mãos pareciam impacientes com a saia do meu vestido. Ele já tinha reclamado uma vez sobre ela, mas agora estava mais interessado em me beijar do que falar. Blaise fazia tudo numa lentidão desgraçada que me deixava aflita. Eu queria mais, eu queria rápido, eu queria tudo. Antes que aquela noite acabasse. Provavelmente nossa última em Hogwarts. Nossa última na vida.

Mesmo assim não reclamava. Sabia que ele odiava ser controlado, assim como eu. Além do mais, aquela era a sua noite, seu aniversário, e eu gostava daquele jeito. Sempre me deixava louca.

Era realmente bom, sabe? Às vezes eu precisava me conter para não gritar. Aquilo tudo era tão intenso, tão maravilhoso, que até minhas pernas pareciam ceder algumas vezes. Talvez fosse por isso que nós ainda continuássemos nos vendo apesar de tudo. Por causa daquele entendimento mudo dos amassos. Por causa das conversas divertidas no intervalo deles.

Então desci a boca para seu pescoço, adorava fazer isso. Seu cheiro remetia à minha infância e a uma memória boa do meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Algo que eu nunca esqueci. Nós ainda ficaríamos naquele armário de vassouras por um bom tempo, nos despedindo. Nada de promessas, nem planos para nós dois. Tínhamos decidido que depois daquela noite, nunca mais.

Eu sabia que ia sentir sua falta. Talvez ele sentisse saudades minhas também. Ou não. Eu não sabia. Seus olhos nunca revelavam muita coisa.

Mas isso não importava mais, pois de qualquer jeito, havia algo grande lá fora esperando por nós. Algo terrível.

Uma guerra.

* * *

Nós nunca mais nos vimos. E eu senti saudades.

Demais. Nem quando Ron mostrou interesse em mim e me pediu em namoro (coisa que eu já queria há tempos), eu o esqueci.

Estranho, porque eu realmente amava Ron. Não que fosse algo do tipo alma-gêmea-e-casamento-pra-vida-toda, mas nós tínhamos um laço forte. Ele era meu amigo, meu cúmplice, minha paz, meu tumulto, minha alegria, meu tudo. Perfeito na sua completa imperfeição.

Mas é aquela velha história. Quando vemos as coisas à distância, nós as idealizamos, acabamos criando uma ilusão. Porém, quando temos essa coisa ao alcance das mãos, percebemos o quanto a realidade pode ser frustrante.

Meu namoro terminou depois de seis meses. Foi mágico enquanto durou, nós nos apoiamos bastante durante todo o horror da guerra, mas ambos sabíamos que faltava algo.

Droga, eu sentia falta do sorriso _dele_. Só não admitia pra mim mesma.

Uma estupidez.

A guerra era estúpida. Nós não merecíamos sofrer. Nem eu, nem meus amigos, nem ele.

Resolvi que se o encontrasse qualquer dia, esqueceria o "nunca mais" combinado e o convidaria pra sair. Sem grandes expectativas, só pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e conversar, quem sabe?

Nada além disso.

* * *

Bem, nós vencemos a guerra. Os bons, a Ordem, meu amigo Harry Potter.

Ele estava livre, afinal. E era bom vê-lo rindo novamente, leve, sem aquele peso de salvador do mundo em suas costas. Ele e Gina voltaram e estavam praticamente viciados um no outro. Os dois andavam grudados de tal maneira que era difícil vê-los separados por mais de alguns segundos. Era como se eles fossem passar mal ou algo do tipo caso se afastassem.

Devo admitir que isso era um pouco... incômodo.

Não só para mim. Eu reconhecia aquele olhar de Ron quando os dois estavam por perto. Era o mesmo que o meu.

Ah, o clima de romance pós-guerra...

Todos os irmãos Weasleys tinham alguém, todos os bruxos que eu conhecia tinham alguém, exceto eu e Ron! E isso incomodava. Mas não era como se eu não estivesse feliz por todos, porque eu realmente estava, verdade! Só que essa situação toda parecia uma conspiração para que nós dois voltássemos e eu não tinha muita certeza de que queria isso. Então fiz o que me pareceu mais certo. Eu parti.

Mas não para militar em casos pela F.A.L.E., ou trabalhar, ou ajudar sobreviventes de guerra - como era de se esperar vindo de mim. Durante todo esse tempo eu percebi que não fazia mal ser um pouquinho egoísta às vezes. E percebi também que apesar de não perder por ser a garota certinha, eu também não ganhava nada.

Nada de interessante.

Eu não sei quando exatamente passei de mais uma estudante de Hogwarts a uma bruxa importante, conhecida. Mas era fato, naquele momento, eu era essa bruxa. E como essa bruxa, me foi possível conseguir algo _muito _interessante.

Um endereço.

* * *

Ele estava olhando para mim novamente. E aquela sua expressão apática e preguiçosa não ajudava em nada para manter meu autocontrole e me impedir de corar demais.

Blaise me deixou entrar sem uma única palavra. Oh, ele continuava o mesmo garoto que eu me lembrava. O mesmo mistério em pessoa, o cara fechado e arrogante que não parecia ter pressa para nada, pelo simples motivo de se julgar tão importante que o mundo poderia esperar por ele.

Eu quebrei o silêncio tentando parecer casual, despejando todas as respostas àqueles olhos que não perguntavam nada. Falei sobre o ministério, sobre Harry, sobre mim. Eu falei de coisas tão banais enquanto ele ainda permanecia calado. Oh, como fui ridícula!

Então finalmente parei. Quer dizer, minha boca parou, porque minha mente fervilhava, delirante de pensamentos que buscavam compreender a atitude dele. Bem, ele estava olhando pra mim certo? E me deixara entrar e sentar em seu sofá. Isso só podia querer dizer que ele me aceitava. E se ele me aceitava era porque, de alguma forma, gostava de minha companhia. E se gostava de minha companhia, talvez... Nós ainda podíamos ter alguma chance.

Ou então aquele silêncio era uma forma polida de me dizer que eu não era bem vinda, e ele só não o dizia verbalmente porque era educado demais para tanto.

Depois de uns segundos ele sorriu pra mim. E pasmem, aquele chegou aos olhos.

De repente, minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Será que esfriara tanto assim?

Ele pegou na minha mão e gentilmente me conduziu à cozinha, onde tomamos um café. Foi a minha vez de ficar em silêncio, enquanto ele falava sobre sua nova coluna no Profeta Vespertino e também sobre o lançamento de seu livro. Blaise foi um dos muitos bruxos que não se envolveram na guerra, preferindo se esconder ou fingir que nada acontecia. Comportamento muito cômodo para um sonserino de linhagem pura, pois ele ficaria bem se qualquer um dos lados vencesse.

Não que isso me irritasse. Na verdade, eu não pensava em guerras naquele momento.

Eu examinava cada pedacinho visível de seu corpo, enquanto flashes dos nossos momentos juntos pipocavam sem controle. Aquelas nossas semanas de encontros secretos que ficaram enterrados por muito tempo em algum lugar do nosso passado.

Tudo estava voltando à tona.

E eu não sabia se isso era bom ou se era uma loucura, pois não éramos mais adolescentes e muita coisa tinha mudado.

Mas mesmo com todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes dentro de mim, de repente, me ouvi perguntando:

- Você quer...?

Eu não cheguei a terminar a pergunta. Nem ele chegou a me responder. Ele simplesmente me tomou nos braços e fez tudo ali. Em cima da mesa. Na cozinha.

O que foi ótimo, porque eu estava com muita fome.

* * *

Agora eu estou aqui, deitada na cama dele, vigiando seu sono.

Costumava imaginar esse momento, sabem? E num ponto da fantasia, eu sempre achava que ele poderia perder um pouco do charme com os olhos fechados.

Bem, eu estava totalmente errada.

Dormindo, ele não tem nada de frágil, pelo contrário. Seus braços em volta da minha cintura me passam uma sensação de segurança imensa. Sua respiração é tranquila e tranquilizante. E o calor que seu corpo emana é daquele tipo que nunca se acaba.

Na minha frente está o mesmo incrível mistério de sempre, daqueles que a gente desvenda lentamente, com prazer. E eu sentia como se pudesse fazer isso pela eternidade.

Não pude me impedir de tocá-lo. Sua pele de veludo negro estava me chamando, então eu o acariciei cuidadosamente, receosa de interromper seu sono.

Não tive sucesso.

- O que foi? - ele ronronou.

- Nada, volte a dormir - eu sussurrei em resposta.

- Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? - ele insistiu e eu não pude responder imediatamente.

Corri meus dedos por seu peito, maravilhada com a textura de sua pele. Os últimos raios de sol nos envolviam e eu imaginava se ele seria tão fantástico à luz da lua também.

- É que isso não parece real, sabe? - respondi depois de uns minutos, corando - Porque é muito bom.

Ele forçou um sorriso e desviou os olhos de mim. Sabia que não gostava quando eu dizia coisas assim, sentimentais. Mas agora que eu comecei, vou até o fim, não quero mais esconder. E mais cedo ou mais tarde nós dois teríamos que ter essa conversa. Que fosse mais cedo, então.

- Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu espero por isso. Esse momento.

- Então não o estrague - ele disse, rolando na cama.

Não me dei por vencida. Rolei para o outro lado, para continuar o encarando.

- Eu acho que te amo.

Eu não planejava dizer isso, mas ao olhar em seus olhos me senti segura para dizer. E fico feliz por isso. Pois depois de muito tempo, eu finalmente tinha certeza.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação imediata, mantendo silêncio por muitos minutos, mas de alguma forma, eu não tinha mais medo.

- Por que? - ele perguntou, enfim.

- Por que eu te amo?

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Voltei meu olhar para o teto, tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

- Porque você você conversa comigo - respondi abruptamente - Mesmo quando está cansado, ou zangado. Você me ouve. E você tem esse olhar e eu sei que está tudo bem mesmo se eu não for perfeita. Me sinto confortável contigo, como se ninguém pudesse nos tocar enquanto estamos juntos. E o seu cheiro é muito bom.

O encarei novamente. Ele estava sério. Seus olhos se estreitaram e eu me senti gelada de novo.

- Tudo bem se você não me amar - continuei, trêmula - Eu não estou te dando um ultimato, nem pedindo nada em troca. Eu só acho que... Acho que...

Subitamente, ele me puxou para um abraço e sorriu. De verdade.

- Eu quero que você se mude pra cá - Blaise disse, e eu posso jurar que aquele olhar foi um pouco envergonhado.

- O-ok - eu balbuciei depois do que me pareceu ser um longo tempo.

- Ok - ele repetiu.

E isso foi o bastante.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me senti forte.

**Fim.**

N/A2: Obrigada por ler e não se esqueça do review! ;) Bjuz, Ju.


End file.
